On a Dare
by MGD
Summary: Blair is home from Paris after building her company for three years. Not seeing each other for 19 months has taken a toll on their psyches and libidos. Watch how Chuck wrestles Blair into bed. Future Fic. Sequel to Familiarity. Next series-see Ch. 11
1. Chapter 1

Hello, readers. This is the second installment of my series. The first story was called _Familiarilty_. This is the brief encounter between Blair and Chuck before the sequel. This first part includes a part of the epilogue. Hope you enjoy and please if you have a moment let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: GG is not mine. I just can't keep up with all that gossip.

**On a Dare**

"You always pick the best?" Blair mocked, "Who lost their virginity to Whorgina?"

"Who do you think chose your dress for tonight?" Chuck countered admiring his choice.

Blair looked down guiding her fingers gently over the sheer layers of her dress, "We are perfectly matched this evening."

"We perfectly match every evening," he slid his finger underneath the silk strap on her shoulder pulling out the strap of her slip.

"Don't get any ideas, Bass," Blair warned sternly as he pushed the strap till it fell off her shoulder.

"What are you wearing: tights, garters, or thigh-highs?" he began to slide other strap down her other shoulder.

"Chuck, we are not doing this here. Our mothers are inside," she turned around facing him. She supported her weight onto his shoulders as she peered into the hall searching for voyeurs. Chuck, thrilled with her new position in his arms, backed her against the balcony wall.

"It didn't stop you last time," he grinned moving closer to her cherry-stained lips.

"Everyone had left the last time!" she squirmed in his grasp.

"You are willing to fly to the moon in front of the cleaning staff but become Sister Prudence in front of our friends," Chuck half-inquired and half-stated.

"I was leaving. I was just being nice," Blair narrowed his eyes.

"Bullshit. You never turn down a dare," he smiled.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she closed the gap between them stopping just an inch from his nose.

"I dare you to come upstairs with me," he touched his nose to hers.

"Basstard," she teased before pressing her lips to his.

******************************************************

She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back against the wall of the balcony. Her eyes narrowed in a seductive glaze as she slowly wet her bottom lip with her tongue. Chuck was in a trance completely entranced by her sultry actions. He was ready to pounce as soon as she relaxed her grip on his shoulders. Keeping him at arm's length, she rubbed gentle circles into his muscle with her fingers. Leaning in, she whispered in his ear, "You wish, Lech."

Chuck contained a growl when Blair shoved him away from her. Turning around to face the city once more, she picked her martini off the edge of the balcony. After taking a sip, she pulled the straps of her slip, which Chuck had pulled down, back into place. She felt him slip a finger under her shoulder strap tracing the silk stem of the lingerie beneath her dress. He traced from the top of her shoulder down the open V-shape on the back of her dress. "I have the feeling I'm not the only one wishing," he admired the definition of her back muscles.

Blair turned to level him with a glare. Before she could retort, Serena opened the balcony door to announce the beginning of dinner. Chuck extended his elbow to lead her to the table.


	2. Dinner Manners

**Dining Manners**

They approached an elegant table draped with a white linen tablecloth, gold-rimmed china at each of the twelve seats, and an arrangement of gardenia trees laced with mandevilla vines in the center. Chuck led Blair to her arranged seat between Eleanor and Serena. He helped her into her seat with the grace and flourish of a Victorian gentleman. Then, he blocked Serena from her seat with the subtlety of a rampaging rhino. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he directed Serena to his seat across the table and next to Nate. However, Serena proved to be unusually sturdy in her four inch heels not budging an inch. At this, Chuck responded more insistently with a polite shove. While Serena was distracted trying to maintain her balance, he darted smoothly into her chair. After leveling a glare at him, Serena begrudging walked around the table to the empty seat.

When Blair noticed that her best friend was sitting across from her, she leaned over and hissed at Chuck, "Serena is supposed to be next to me."

Chuck smirked picking up the name card with Serena written on it in intricate curves. He turned to face Blair making sure she could see the card as he threw it over his shoulder. He smiled brazenly, "Oops. It must have been a mix up." Blair narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before returning to the conversation with Cyrus and her mother.

As the dinner courses began to appear, Genevieve and Nicolette took center stage at their table regaling their friends and families with stories of conquest and fashion innovation. As Jenny told a humorous horror story of a lost masterpiece during fashion week last season, Blair took in the strange gathering of folks at their table. To her right was the upper echelon, old bluebloods and powerful money. To her left was the humble crowd, forever dubbed as Brooklyn and Co. Then, there was Chuck. He was powerful money without question, but his tact was about as subtle as Cabbage Patch's commentary on the unfair favoritism lavished on the wealthy (despite his longtime insider status among the UES circle).

When the dinner course was cleared, Chuck had his first opportunity to strike. He rested his hand on Blair's knee fingering the delicate material of her tights. Testing her boundaries, he slowly slid his knuckles along the outside of her thigh a few inches beneath her dress. Blair never lost her stride adding a crucial detail to the story that Jenny told. Satisfied, Chuck started at her knee and lightly dug his fingertips into her inner thigh as he moved higher up her leg. His efforts were thwarted by a spiked heel.

"Ow! That hurt!" he thundered in Blair's direction. Everyone's attention was suddenly drawn to him. For a second, he glared at the onlookers rubbing the injured leg. Sitting up, he adjusted his jacket addressing the crowd, "My apologizes. I accidentally ran my leg into the bottom of some innocent girl's shoe. Only seems fitting considering my reputation."

"I'm sure every man at this table has earned his fair share of female induced injuries," Cyrus joked earning forced laughs from around the table. Ironically, Serena, Dan, and Nate rolled their eyes and scoffed in perfect sync. This earned a genuine laugh from Eric and Jenny. All the former attendees of St. Jude's/Constance gave suspicious looks at Blair, who looked as innocent as a wide-eyed five year old caught with mud on their shoes on a freshly polished floor.

"So…" Jenny picked up from where her story had been interrupted.

Chuck looked over at Blair, who flashed him a brief smug smile. He took this as an issued challenge. Aiming for a safer area, Chuck caressed the supple skin of her forearm very gently and softly. When he eyed the dessert course coming out, he lewdly whispered in her ear, "We should take the dessert upstairs. You can lie in bed eating cake while I eat you." At the end of his suggestion, he pressed his finger in the bend of her elbow, which caused Blair to purr audibly as her eyes fluttered shut.

She could feel eleven sets of eyes focused on her even before she opened her eyes, ten confused and one bastard. When she looked up at the table, she immediately sought an escape route. Spotting her empty martini glass, she grabbed it. "Excuse me. I need to refresh my drink," she claimed standing from her seat and running straight into dish of cake carried by the server.

Chuck took the chocolate cake smeared across her chest as an omen. He quickly admonished the waiter while discreetly slipping him a tip. Blair was mentally counting to ten trying not to scream at the waiter. "Pardon us. I'll take our honored guest to go get cleaned up," Chuck grabbed Blair, her clutch, and a slice of cake steering them towards the exit.

"Get off of me, Basshole," she hissed trying to dig her heels into the floor.

"Let go, Waldrof. No one expects us to come back. You might as well let me _relax_ you," Chuck spoke of promises pushing her to the elevator.

A/N: Just for those who haven't read Familiarity. This is set in September of 2015. Blair and Chuck have not seen each other in 19 months. This is just the tip of the iceberg. The fun begins in the next chapter, so stay tuned.


	3. Have your cake and Eat it, too

**Have your cake and Eat it, too**

It took some effort, but Chuck was able to wrangle a flustered Blair Waldrof into the elevator. She ripped her purse from his hands with fury burning in her eyes. His pants grew uncomfortable when he realized how agitated she was. He held up a dish, "I remembered the cake."

"My cake," Blair yanked the cake out of his hands. Her eyes narrowed into a glare, and her lips set in a pout. She backed up to the other side of the elevator.

Chuck stalked towards her with a predatory look. He placed his hands on the bar on either side of his prey trapping her between his arms. Surveying her body, he decided which piece to feast on first. With a cocked smile, he moved closer, "My dessert is right here."

He leaned down and licked a chocolate rose that was smeared just above her collarbone. Hearing Blair release a deep sigh, he continued his tasting running his tongue along the clavicle. For a minute, she allowed his advantages. Leaning her head back against the wall, she opened her throat to his bite. After she contemplated their surroundings a moment later, she stiffened throwing him off her.

"We're not doing this, Bass. Once I'm decent again, we are returning to the party," she insisted trying to calm her rapid breathing.

"Soiree," he corrected her, "With any luck, we won't leave that suite for a week." He tried to prowl in on his prey again. Blair stopped him with a hand to the chest. She wrapped her hand around his tie pulling him down to her eye level.

"Listen to me, Charles Bass," her hand tightened on his tie. Suddenly, she gasped, "Chuck…"

Her grip on his tie loosened. Once she had it free from his dinner jacket, she turned it over finding what she suspected. There on the underside of his tie was her heart pin. It rested directly above his own. Blair re-tightened her grip on his tie dragging his lips to hers.

Blair explored every surface of his mouth that she could with her lips and tongue. Running out of air, Chuck pulled away to judge her reaction. The hard look had melted away leaving a soft, impassioned Waldrof.

Blair scooted back to rest on the wall. She fluttered her eyelashes with a wicked smile on her lips. The expression unhinged Chuck, who resumed eating his cake. His tongue moved lower into the front cut of her dress retrieving chunks of dessert lost in her cleavage. He stilled his ministrations when he felt her hip hooking over his hip. The movement forced his body to press against hers in all the sensual spots.

"Slow down, Waldrof," Chuck commanded as she pulled him back towards her.

"I want you, now," she emphasized her point by rolling her hips.

"There are cameras in the elevators," he groaned and rolled his hips back into hers.

"I don't care," she replied pushing his jacket off his shoulders.

"You will if our sex tape ends up on Internet. Neither of us need that," he pulled back stopping her hands.

The elevator finally came to a halt on the eighteenth floor. Blair reached for Chuck's tie. She dragged him off the elevator towards his suite.

"Move it, Bass," she swayed her hips in a hypnotic walk that Chuck followed enthusiastically.


	4. Out of Sync or In a Different Sync

**Out of Sync or in a Different Sync**

While Chuck was literally dragged by the collar to his suite, he settled his hands onto Blair's hips. His head was slightly tilted watching the embellished rhythm of her walk. When they reached the door marked 1812, he swiftly pulled a key from his jacket pocket. Blair grasped his tie one more time for a passionate kiss before entering the devil's den.

"I got you," she giggled after he whisked her inside the suite.

"Always did," he confessed wrapping her up in his arms to properly return her kiss.

"True, but that's not what I meant. You have chocolate icing all over your jacket and shirt," she admonished a bit but with humor in her voice.

"All the more reason to get out of these clothes," he said over the sound of her zipper lowering.

"Down Bass! I still have dessert to eat," she strolled over to the mini-bar. Her dress pooled at her feet by the second step. Shifting onto one of the bar stools, she crossed her legs facing him. The black slip covering her thighs inched up to reveal the black garters that she had kept hidden all evening. She moaned in delight when a small bite of delectable chocolate touched her tongue.

Chuck had been watching her little scene unfold with an amused expression. Blair always claimed to be the subtle seductress. Right now, she was oozing sex; she always burned around him, fiery and untamed. The thought brought out a proud smirk. That was until he saw garters. The condescending smile dropped into a look of longing. He didn't entirely succeed in suppressing a growl as his eyes stared like a hawk moving in on its prey. He charged; all patience lost.

Blair stalled his charge by blocking his path with her heel. Chuck immediately seemed to relax taking her leg in his hand and running it down the silky surface. He stopped when he reached the edge of her tights playing with soft bare skin just above them. She looked at him coquettishly. She requested, "Close your eyes and open your mouth."

He tasted the sinful delights of sweetness filling his mouth. "Delicious but not what I had in mind," he eyed her lithe form, "I want you for dessert. You're the most succulent, moistest, and sweetest thing I've ever tasted."

Blair gulped between succulent and moist. Her legs had unconsciously uncrossed hanging as open as her slipped allowed. She felt his hot breath an inch away from her ear as he spoke. Her eyelids closed in anticipation of his attack.

After a moment, she flipped one eye open to see what delayed her pleasure. Chuck was digging out a vibrating phone. He gave her a regrettable pleading look before answering the phone. His voice proved ruthless and angry while he addressed his assistant. Blair shrugged her shoulders and went back to her cake.

A few minutes later, Blair finished her dessert, and Chuck was still on the phone. At least, he was rearranging his schedule to spend the next morning with her. Blair poured three fingers of scotch into a tumbler and set it before Chuck, who had settled on the couch. He sighed looking at her scantily clad body and mouthed that it would only take a few more minutes. She mouthed for him to take his time taking the seat next to him. Divesting him of his chocolate-stained shirt and jacket, she glared at him every time that he pinched her inappropriately.

Escaping his roving hands, Blair gathered her dress off the floor and called room service. Safely clothed in his spare robe, Blair handed off their clothes to the attendee while giving instructions for breakfast. She thought of champagne, but Chuck had enough alcohol to inebriate a small flotilla inside his suite. When she turned back to Chuck, he was pacing around the table whispering curses about some business deal. Positioning herself in his line of sight, she opened the robe and ran her fingers along the lace bodice. Chuck held up his index finger continuing to rant into his phone. Blair huffed drawing the robe closed and stomping from the room.

She stormed into the bathroom debating whether she should slam the door or not. Deciding that it was undignified, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. A pang of sadness hit her when Chuck did not follow right after her. Looking down on the counter, she was stunned to discover a spare toothbrush on the right side of the sink. Next to the toothbrush was her brand of toothpaste, facial cleanser, moisturizer, lotion, anti-frizz serum, gel, makeup, and natural hair brush. Spying in the shower, she found the shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and loofah that she used. It was like she had never left the suite three years ago. Yet, everything was new. He didn't forget her brands, what made her skin smooth or how she smelled. Blair opened the top drawer to find it empty, ready to hold her things. After arranging everything how she like it, she pulled off the robe and threw it on the tub. Then, she picked up the hairbrush and waited for Chuck to come to her.

A/N: I know I'm a terrible tease building things up and never delivering what you expect. Good things come to those who wait. I promise;)


	5. Game's Up

**Game's Up**

Chuck leaned against the doorway of his bathroom. He watched as Blair drew the marble-handled brush through her voluminous curls. She looked lost in her own reflection. Choosing to remain silent, he took pleasure in being able to watch her again. They would see each other everyday now; he could enjoy seeing her little quirks and daily rituals like brushing her hair for a hundred strokes.

"Sorry about that Waldrof," he finally alerted her to his presence.

"It's okay. I understand," she sighed.

"Blair, you're pouting. Nothing good ever came when you pout like that. I should know since I've been on the receiving side a few times," he demonstrated his Blair expertise.

"That's not why I'm pouting. I'm not pouting!" she refuted sticking out her tongue at his reflection.

"I can think of better places to put that," he snickered with a deep rumbling chuckle, "You're pouting, again." He dared to take a few steps closer to her.

"I just remember when things were easier for us. Neither one of us can slip away for a day anymore with companies to run. We can't ignore our phones when someone urgent calls. We can't fly away at a moment's notice to Europe or some exotic locale. Who knew Chuck Bass and Blair Waldrof would grow up and have responsibilities?" she enlightened him about her mood.

"Especially Chuck Bass," he joked standing behind her with his hands tucked into the pockets of his pants.

"I guess I just miss those wild carefree days when you struggled to keep your hands to yourself," she put the brush down on the vanity, "It feels like the excitement and unpredictability of those days is gone." She twisted her hair into a low ponytail.

"Stop wallowing, Waldrof. I have the entire morning off for the first time in two years," he rumbled growing tired of her melancholy, "And never ever doubt that I can ravish you anywhere or anytime."

"I count on it," she confessed coyly picking up a clip for her hair. Chuck went quiet and wide-eyed at the vision of her neck. Like a shot, Chuck pulled her back against his chest. His hands had a firm grip on her upper arms while his nose nuzzled the nape of her neck. After deeply inhaling her scent, he lavished wet open-mouthed kisses along the milky white column. Blair smiled smugly, "It's nice that some things never change."

A/N: Keeping going. I was nice and put two chapters up. This is just Blair setting up poor old Chuck, again.


	6. Krytonite

**Krytonite**

"Take me to bed now, Chuck," Blair stated dramatically channeling Vivien Leigh. Chuck had Blair pulled tightly against his chest. Once he thoroughly covered every inch of the back of her neck with his lips, he placed gentle kisses along her left shoulder. Blair turned her head to watch him with her teeth sunk into her lower lip. When Chuck caught her eye, he sunk his teeth into her shoulder dragging a loud moan from her.

"Chuck . . . bed . . . now . . . please," she pleaded breathlessly leaning her head back on his right shoulder. He moved his hands down to the vanity pushing his body forward. Blair stiffened when he trapped her against the sink. Her head came off his shoulder, and their eyes locked in the mirror. Keeping his eyes on her, he slipped his hands up along her hips and caught her chemise with his thumbs. Slowly drawing it up, he continued to raise it up until it was free from her body. The silk slip was discarded, lost in some corner of the bathroom.

"God, you're beautiful," he exhaled admiring her body, "It's been too long since I've had you."

"Then, stop playing with me and have me already," Blair urged giving him a stern look and shifting her hips to press against his.

"I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do," he emphasized his point by pushing her closer to the vanity.

"Hurry up, Bass," Blair gritted out when she felt his excitement against her back.

"I'll do as I please, Waldrof, and right now I intend to enjoy you," he said huskily but with authority as his mouth brushed by her ear.

"You know how I get when I don't get my way," Blair tried to intimidate him while he traced the inside of her ear with his tongue and sucked the lobe into his mouth.

"I can't wait till you teach me a lesson later," he smirked kissing down the side of her neck.

"Are you going to touch me, or do I have to do it myself?" she asked with a challenging expression tracing her hand along her collarbone, down her chest, and between her breasts.

"By all means, go ahead," Chuck quirked his eyebrow drawing large circles along her hips and lower abdomen with his fingertips. Blair met his challenge running her hand across her ribcage before cupping her right breast. She massaged it gently watching Chuck stare at her intensely. Her head fell back onto his right shoulder as she flicked her nipple.

"Is this what you wanted?" she teased him rasping hot air into his ear.

"I could always get you to play into my hands," he smiled feeling superior at the moment. He reached up to fondle her left breast causing Blair to groan loudly. She felt around for his right hand. Once she had her fingers laced with his, she placed it back on her right breast. Holding his hands in place, she pressed them harder into her chest wanting more pressure and a rougher touch. Chuck pulled his hands free of hers and entwined his fingers with hers. He directed her fingertips back to her breasts with his on top, and he guided her touch until he heard a familiar purr in his ear.

"That's it, baby. Just like that," he encouraged leaving her hands to explore the rest of her body. His slid down to the black slip around her waist guiding it down her legs. He usually teased her with soft touches here and there on until she grew aggressive and drove him into bed. Tonight his hands went straight for her garters and didn't stop till she stood bare before him. He chuckled when she adjusted her legs into a wider stance. _Blair Waldrof, the subtle seductress, he mused mentally._

He littered the floor with his clothes. Sliding a hand on her lower stomach, Chuck pressed her tightly against his hips. He positioned himself between her legs but did not enter. He teased her a bit before Blair grabbed hold putting him exactly where she wanted him.

"Blair…" Chuck whispered in her ear when she was panting lost in their movements. She ignored him pushing back onto his hips with increasing ferocity.

"Blair…" he coaxed a little louder.

"I'm busy, Bass," she angled herself higher finding the desired spot of contact. She rounded her hips as fast as possible tittering on her toes.

"Blair," he groaned resting his forehead on the nape of her neck. Apparently, she found the right spot for both of them. He finally answered the desperate pace of her hips by increasing his speed.

"What Bass?!" Blair roared beginning to feel fireworks but was distracted by his voice.

"I love you," he whispered. Taking control, his fingers moved between her legs circling firmly until her back arched with a loud gasp from her lips. The sound of Chuck's pleasure was lost amongst her cries of joy. He held her tight to his front with an arm across her waist, and his head remained buried in her neck. They stood together taking deep breaths, in and out.

"Me, too" she whispered in return.

A/N: There it is. A climax, literally. I love this banter scenes. It's the joy of manipulation. Tell what you think.


	7. A Bed, Please

**A Bed, Please**

Blair opened her eyes and rubbed her nose into his neck deeply inhaling the faint scent of aftershave. Chuck lay on his back with Blair sprawled on top. He held her tightly with his arms wrapped around her waist, and their legs tangled together. His right hand traced the ridges and dips of each vertebrate along her spine.

"You know you still haven't taken me to bed," Blair chided teasingly. She rested her chin on her hands that rested on his chest. Her playful mood shone in her eyes.

"Who jumped who?" Chuck replied running a hand through her hair.

"You were supposed to catch me. Not drop me like a sack of potatoes," she reprimanded.

"Have you ever seen a sack of potatoes?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes! Dorota keeps one in the pantry somewhere," she responded indignantly.

"Okay, Princess," Chuck obliged her claim sarcastically, "Next time jump after you pushed me against the bed. If you do it before, we'll end up on the floor again."

"I may have been a bit over zealous," she admitted innocently.

"A bit over zealous? You started riding me before we hit the ground," his look of disbelief changed in a wicked smirk, "You didn't even notice when we hit the ground."

"You definitely weren't complaining at the time," she glared.

"I never said that I didn't enjoy it," Chuck leered. He shifted his hands down to her bottom giving it a strong squeeze. After Blair squealed with delight and reproach, he slid his hands down her thighs pulling them open to straddle his hips. Once she settled into position, he flipped her onto her back. He leaned in close, "I love when you use me to perfect your equestrian skills. Maybe you should wear that tight riding habit next time, or you can be the horse while I …"

"You are vile. I will never, NEVER be your sweaty, old horse," she growled spitting venom. She began to squirm causing Chuck to groan into her neck. She tried to push his body off of hers, but he settled his weight on her hips pinning them to the floor. Blair stared at him burning with anger, "Get out and off of me now!"

"But you're so warm and wet," he swirled his hips, "You're too fiery to be an old horse and _so much wetter._" Blair was rapidly blinking her eyes while her teeth dug into her lower lip. Suddenly, her body betrayed her arching up into his pelvis.

"You're my young wild filly bucking desperately whenever I ride you," he emphasized by thrusting, which caused her to buck into him.

Clearly aggravated, she ruthlessly sunk her teeth into his shoulder. Chuck hissed in response. Instead of striking with her words, she retaliated with her teeth and nails. After raking deeply into his back, he grabbed her hands and held them above her head.

"Damn you…and your…horses," she cursed between pants.

"For a women, who claims to adore all God's creatures, you spent a lot of time wishing ill on them, especially butterflies and horses," he grinned as his breathing grew heavy.

"Not all…horses, just…yours," she writhed, "Oh god, Chuck!"

He stilled allowing Blair to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes, he reached down to give a soft kiss. She caught his bottom lip as he pulled away. He smiled at her vengeful playfulness. "Get off of me," she growled.

"But I'm not done," he pouted shifting his hips to remind her of their connection.

"I'm sure you can _handle_ it," she bucked in a fruitless attempt to get him off.

"You're so much better," he began to circle his hips again.


	8. History Repeats Itself

A/N: Just a minor warning. Nate may seem a bit out of character here. It's just to make the scene humorous. No ill will towards him.

**History Repeats Itself**

Blair awoke hearing persistent knocks on the door. Breakfast had arrived. Wrestling her body free from Chuck's grasp, she hunted for something to cover her naked body. The only thing she found was the pajamas that she tore off of him in the middle of the night. Buttoning up the shirt, she rushed to open the door. She sighed and greeted, "Hi, Nate."

**New York, Plaza, Suite 1812, May 12, 2009**

"Nate," Blair shrieked tugging Chuck's button-down shirt lower. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, and she wasn't wearing underwear. It hadn't even been two full weeks since they broke up. Here she was, practically naked in his best friend's suite. Why did she have to have a sudden domestic urge and answer the door?

She turned towards the bedroom alcove when she heard Chuck laughing. He said that it was room service when she asked about visitors. _Damn Bass!_ He was deriving some delayed gratification reaction from the obvious statement that Blair Waldrof was finally his, thoroughly fucked and virtually glowing. The fact that it happened in front of Nate only sweetened the moment of conquest.

Turning back to Nate, she was shocked to see him laughing, too. The grin on his face made her stomach knot. That grin was not natural for the easy-going persona of Nate Archibald. In fact, the only place that Nate could learn to grin that wickedly was from the devil or Chuck Bass. He joined Chuck by the bar leaving Blair by the open door.

"Chuck," Nate acknowledged.

"Nathaniel," Chucked greeted in reply.

"Taking a go at another one of my sloppy seconds," Nate said in a loathsome tone.

Chuck assessed his friend for a moment. He grinned clearly unaffected by the comment, "I'll admit to the go with Brooklyn girl. I can appreciate why you and my dear sister went slumming. As far as my girlfriend is concerned, I was her first and will never be second. You're the one that had two go's with my sloppy seconds when it comes to Waldrof."

Chuck cried out in pain. Blair pulled his head back digging her talons into his scalp. She looked absolutely pissed. It made him smirk. He reprimanded in jest, "Play nice in front of company, dear. You can play mistress later."

His words made Nate frown and turn a little green, "I think I get what Serena meant when she said that you guys are disgusting but sweet together, except for the sweet part."

"Sloppy seconds?" Blair asked glaring first at Nate before looking at Chuck. She tightened her grip on his hair when his grin grew wider. Nate gulped when he saw her fury directed at him. His past position had protected him from the wrath of Constance's former Queen. Now, he knew why people cowered before her. It was disturbing how Chuck seemed to only grow more delighted as she grew angrier.

"That's what you call someone who sleeps with a friend after you did," Chuck responded innocently.

"You are a nauseating asshole," she kicked his leg and released his head. She stomped into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"So, you finally told her that you loved her," Nate sought confirmation.

"Yeah," Chuck looked longingly at the bathroom door.

"Blair Waldrof is your first girlfriend," Nate stated reflectively, "Another thing we have in common."

"Any advice?" Chuck asked.

"You'll figure it out," Nate said with a smile, "Just remember to pay attention. Blair is _very_ particular."

"If there is anything on earth I know, it's Blair Waldrof. Outside, inside, upside down, and from behind," he smirked, "Why were looking for me, Archibald?"

"I'm going to Europe," Nate answered, "with Vanessa."

"Interesting," Chuck replied, "Want to talk over brunch."

"Yeah," Nate nodded, "What about Blair?"

"We'll meet you in the bar in awhile. I need time to coax her down," he waggled his eyebrows.

"Let's meet for dinner," Nate looked slightly disgusted.

"Eight?" Chuck asked.

"Sounds good. See you later, man." Nate headed towards the door.

"Nathaniel," Chuck closed the door after him. He immediately went to the bathroom door to work on his girlfriend.

**New York, Plaza, Suite 1812, September 15, 2015**

"Blair," Nate smiled widely at the familiar predicament, "Chuck and I had plans for lunch."

"Come in. I'll go get him," she said leaving the door open for him.

"I'm surprised you stayed here last night. I guess the apartment was too far away," he smirked.

Blair turned around confused, "Apartment?"

"Yeah, I went to the apartment first. I figured that he was here with you when nobody answered. It would have been nice if he called and told me. Save me a trip."

"Chuck has an apartment," Blair still sounded confused.

"Of course, he does. Did you expect him to live in a hotel suite the rest of his life?" Chuck asked amused.

"He wouldn't even discuss getting a place a few years ago," she replied lost in her memories.

"Even Chuck Bass can change," Nate moved pass a stationary Blair towards the bed.


	9. On All Fours

Sorry, it's been so long. This is piece is short, but I plan to pick up the story exclusively as soon I finish a House story that I'm working on. There's only a couple more chapter planned for this part of the series. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think if you have second. Ciao.

**On All Fours**

Blair had on ear on the conversation between Chuck and Nate while he read the morning paper. Her body angled towards Chuck. Nate sat across from Chuck at the small table recalling all details from gossip to actual business that he heard in the Senator's office. Chuck sipped coffee filtering through Nate's words. He was leaning forward, so he could rest his hand in Blair's knee.

Occasionally, his hands would ride up her thigh. Blair stopped his wondering fingers, pushed it back onto her knee, and patted his hand twice. She did this all without looking down or losing her spot in the paper. Chuck was eyeing her out of the corner of his eye.

When Nate and Chuck finished their weekly roundup, they stood from the table. Blair gave Nate a kiss on the cheek. Chuck saw him to the door bidding Nate a pleasant day. Once the door closed, he was on Blair.

"You sat though breakfast without underwear," he growled in her ear.

"So? You love it when I do that," she said nonchalantly.

"Not in front of company and especially not in front of Nathaniel," he held her close to his body. He stood with his chest pressed into her back. His hands securely held her shoulders.

"Don't you think this jealous act is getting old?" she pulled free of his grip and went to the window.

"And whose fault is that? I still haven't erased the memories of all those model bastards that touched you in France," the anger simmering in his voice.

"How did you …you prick! You spied on me!" she yelled back at him, "Like you've been a monk."

"True, I haven't," he said calmly, "But I had to bite my tongue every time not to call out your name."

"You think that makes it easier. That it changes the fact that you took whores home to your apartment while I had to settle for a hotel room," she tore free of his hands.

He smirked, "I never would have made it to the apartment with you. I had enough trouble not taking you in the elevator or on the balcony."

"You think that I would have. The limo was close enough," she huffed in a rare moment of honesty. At first, his eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed seductively a moment later.

"I had the bedroom refurbished a month ago. You could help me christen the bed," he took her hand brushing the knuckles with his lips, "and the chaise and the blanket chest and the corner reading chair."

"Mmm," she thought aloud, "Where to start?"

"I can picture you on all fours on the bed, naked, and waiting patiently for me," he turned her hand kissing the palm and up her forearm.

"Keep dreaming, Bass. I don't do that," she told him unfazed by his ministrations.

"I'll let you redecorate the apartment. No budget," he nibbled the skin at her elbow.

"Chuck," she sighed lost in the physical sensations for a moment.

"Good," he kissed her palm again, "Put your dress back on. I'll have the limo pulled around."


	10. Convincing Part 1

A/N: This is really short, but it is only part one of a two parter. The next part is going to up the auntie in terms of language and content. Don't say that I didn't warn you. It will also be the end. I moving on to the next part in the series. I include a title next time. Enjoy.

**Convincing**

"Top floor, Princess" Chuck slipped a keycard in her hand. Blair inserted the keycard and the button for the penthouse. Chuck squeezed her shoulder, and she turned facing him with an excited smile. When the door binged open, she raced into the space.

She went from room to room. Taking in each detail of every room, she critiqued each space with a scrutinizing eye. After her inspection, she walked back into the living room, where Chuck lounged on the couch with a scotch.

"A bit masculine but not bad, Bass," she responded looking over the room.

"This is just the beginning, Waldrof," he jugged the rest of his scotch. He set his glass down and put his sights on her. Stalking towards Blair, he pulled his tie loose. Grabbing her hips, he backed her up towards the bedroom.

"The bed and sheets are new, right?" she asked in a threatening voice as her back hit the bedroom door.

"Absolutely," he promised opening the door. He turned her around and gently guided her into the room. Pushing her hair over shoulder, he softly kissed her neck before unzipping her dress.

"Good," she smirked. Blair shook her upper body causing her dress to shimmy down her body. She pulled away from him walking to the bed. Sitting down in just her undergarments, she crossed her legs.

Chuck shook his head. Signaling with his finger, he leered, "I want you the other way."

"I don't do that," she said giving him a dirty look.

"I guess that I'll just have to convince you," he smiled running his fingers down her back.

P.S. Thanks for the positive feedback. And I already know I'm a tease ;)


	11. It takes a Bass to convince a Waldrof

**It takes a Bass**

Closing his eyes, he kissed the tip of her nose. After opening his lids, he locked glazes with her. He spoke gently, "Please."

"That's pathetic, Bass," Blair mocked him staring with a cocked eyebrow.

"Do you have any idea how much I dreamed of worshipping your neck, your shoulders, and your back while I make love to you?" he continued ignoring her comment, "You know what that creamy white skin does to me. Imagine what I'd do with it in front of me the whole time." His forehead touched hers while he panted slightly.

"Nice try," she smirked kissing his lips sweetly.

"I haven't begun to try, Waldrof," he smirked wider than her running his tongue quickly along her bottom lip.

"Whatever you have, I can take," she challenged.

"We'll see," he taunted suddenly giving her a shove, so she fell onto her back.

"Play nice," she corrected him with a swift kick.

"Not in heels, Princess," he teased catching her foot. Chuck slipped off the heel dropping it to the floor. Kissing the top of her foot, she smiled approving of the symbolism of the gesture. His gaze became focused on her leg as his hand lightly glazed over her stocking until he reached the garter. Unclipping the connection, one stocking slid off her leg followed by the other. Once her tights were gone, she reclined back on the bed spreading her legs. She rubbed her foot eagerly on the bed.

"Hurry up, Bass," she urged in a whiny tone.

"Turn around," he growled rubbing her thigh just above the knee.

"Make me," she prompted him. He kissed his way up her leg and along the edge of her modest cut panties. The warmth of his mouth encouraged her to lie back in anticipation and delight.

"Remember you said that," he whispered before securing his grip on her hip.

"Chuck!" escaped her mouth in a shout when her face met the bedspread. Trying to roll onto her back, she huffed and squirmed while he held fast to her hips.

"You said that I should make you," he replied innocently after kneeling behind her. Pulling at her hips, he positioned Blair on her knees.

"CHUCK!" she squealed when she felt his teeth on her backside. She shot up sitting on her heels. Chuck was suddenly by her ear sucking on her lobe. He flipped her hair over her shoulder and used his teeth again on her neck.

Hearing her gasp, he smirked against her neck, "Now, B, be good and lean forward."

In response, she shook her head rapidly from side to side. Feeling his teeth sunk into her skin again, she immediately rested forward onto her hands.

"That's my girl," Chuck ran his finger down her spine.

"Chuck," she shot up again on her knees as his finger left her spine traveling along her cleft.

"I'm beginning to enjoy hearing you squeal my name," he guided his finger to her moistest regions.

She glared over shoulder, "I did not squeal! Only pigs squeal." Chuck pulled his finger free bringing it the reverse direction from wince it came. Her reaction was to squeal.

"Lean forward," he commanded. She didn't move. After a nip from his teeth, she stubbornly obliged.

Before she could mouth off any insulting salvos, he had settled himself between her legs. Leaning against her back, he lined his body flush with hers. Blair wiggled at the contact. He groaned happily as she quickly synced her movements to his speed. When she felt him smirk, she fired before he spoke, "I swear to God, Bass. If I hear one word about squealing or pigs, you won't make to lunch."

"Hush, Waldrof. Just enjoy the ride," he convinced her more with the rhythm of his hips than his words.

* * *

Blair rested on her belly as Chuck drew curvaceous designs on her back.  
"You enjoyed that," he smiled.

"Shut up, Chuck," she quieted him.

"I'm just stating the obvious," he said arrogantly.

Blair sighed and rolled away. She perched on the edge of the bed looking for her garments. Chuck responded in alarm, "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving," she went to pick up her clothes.

"Why?" he asked sitting up.

"It's eleven. I have a meeting with my lawyer at one about relocating here from Paris," she answered.

A/N: Unofficially, the end, at least for this part of the series. I'm going onto the next part. I've had my fun, but the plot must go on. I'm dropping the rating back to T and will probably call it 'New York Fashion'. Thanks for the kind reviews. Adieu for now.


End file.
